1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an optical disc drive. More particularly, the present invention relates to a slot-in optical disc drive.
2. Description of Related Art
With development of computer techniques, data to be processed by the computers is greatly increased. As the computers are further developed, data types that can be processed by the computer are increased, and a required storage capacity is also increased. Since the optical disc has advantages of low cost, portability, large storage capacity, easy preservation, long duration of preservation, and non-easiness of damage of data, it has replaced the conventional magnetic recording medium as one of the most indispensable optical storage medium in modern life. As the optical discs are widely used, optical disc drives used for reading data of the optical discs have become indispensable electronic products in daily life. If categorized by approaches of loading the optical disc into the optical disc drive, the commonly used optical disc drives are categorized into two types of a tray-type optical disc drive and a slot-in optical disc drive.
Regarding the slot-in optical disc drive, when a user inserts the optical disc into the optical disc drive, the user manually inserts the optical disc into the optical disc drive through an optical disc entry located at a side of the optical disc drive. During such a process, a surface of the optical disc can be damaged by touching internal elements of the optical disc drive due to an improper inserting angle of the optical disc. Therefore, some of the slot-in optical disc drives are equipped with a position-limiting element. When the optical disc is loaded into the optical disc drive, the position-limiting element can support the optical disc to maintain the optical disc at a certain height, so as to reduce a chance that the optical disc touches the other internal elements in the optical disc drive.
However, since the position-limiting element of the slot-in optical disc drive is generally fixed in the optical disc drive and has a certain height, when the optical disc is totally loaded in the optical disc drive and is rotated along a main shaft motor, a distance between the position-limiting element and the optical disc is rather close. If the optical disc is unstable or is oscillated during the rotation, it can impact the position-limiting element, and a surface of the optical disc can be damaged.